Demon of War
by Royal Lioness
Summary: Anthro Vitani MUST READ


**RL Note: This is solely Vitani's POV****  
**  
_**(Characters are all Anthro)**__**  
**_

Outland Territory

The roars of anger and growls of pain surround me like a hurricane as I quickly charge forward with the others as we begin to fight with our enemy the Pride Landers trying to draw them back over the territory mark, as two charge me I quickly take out my stick and extend it I run forward and knock their feet from under them, one grabs the end of my stick and guts me with it I recover and quickly lift her off her feet and throw into the air flying over the others, the other lioness tackles me to the ground and pins me, I bite her shoulder and knee her in the face knocking her out, I get up and start towards the others only to be stopped by a sharp pain in my ankle I look down to see the knife in my ankle and remove it with ease, I kick her hard in the face and knock her out cold, I put my new weapon in its sheath as I run towards the rest of my pride and extend my claws I leap on two lionesses knocking them away from my pride sisters I get punched in the face and kicked in my stomach I claw one lioness quickly across her face and bite the other on her shoulder I do a quick sweep over the scene and realize we're winning I'm brought back to reality by claws raking across my face and chest I roar in pain and remove my makeshift knife jamming it in one lioness stomach and twisting it and stabbing the other in her face as she screams in pain, I'm then thrown to the ground and feel a heavy weight on my back I turn my head and see Queen Nala I bring my arm to my front and stab at her in the chest it didn't go far but it was enough to get the message across I shift my weight and punch her in the face she quickly recovers and jumps up I'm then joined by three of my pride members they instantly pounce on Nala while I turn my attention to the other lionesses I'm tired of this fight and I'm getting hungry I remove several daggers and throw them into the backs of my enemies I jump in the middle of a group of four and the fight begins the blood flows beneath my feet as I stand victorious, I run towards my hideout that not even my pride knows about when suddenly I see a lioness following me in the shadows I swiftly turn behind a huge stone wall waiting for her to come, when she arrives I stand atop the wall as she looks around for me, I quietly jump down from my spot and land behind her I unsheathe my knife and drop it getting her attention as she turns I give her a dark smirk

"Your King should know better than to send a child to do his job he really is a fool"

"You're the one to talk and my King is more honorable than this whole filthy so called Pride of yours not to mention your disgraceful father and mother"

"I see you still haven't found your helpless naive princess"

"She will return to us if your filth of a brother hasn't hurt her yet, then again our King should've just ended his miserable life he did betray him after all"

That was it that did it, no one talks about Kovu that way he wouldn't hurt a fly and wouldn't certainly hurt their stupid princess, I quickly charge forward and sink my teeth in her and snap her neck I gather all the weapons and step from behind the wall with blood on my muzzle and hands, I see the battle is still going and head towards my hideout when a smell enters my nose which drives my insides wild, a lioness in heat and fighting is not a good combination, I run towards the battlefield letting my nose guide me to the female I find her a long ways from the battle she's at the river trying to get something, I see something shine from a distance and quietly get closer staying out of sight I continue to look at her and notice the moonlight shining beautifully on her, it's then that my eyes begin to rome slowly over her body which is beautiful with curves and muscles in the right places a nice round ass and long legs with a long tail and full tuft, she finally get what she's after which is a stupid bracelet and it's then I can really see her she has a light tan coat, dark brown eyes, and a light cream underbelly I then notice she's looking in my direction I stay perfectly still not even blinking, she heads back towards the battle as I quickly grab my stick and sneak behind her knocking her out, I catch her before she falls carrying her bridal style back to my hideout a gust of wind blows towards us sending a nice whiff of her heat up my nostrils, it hits me like a punch to the gut and I feel myself hardening _(Oh did I forget to mention I was born a hermaphrodite yea I got both genitals)_ I speed up my pace nearly running back to my hideout to enjoy my reward


End file.
